


Con il caffè

by b_cheng, Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_cheng/pseuds/b_cheng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre si avvia all'università sorseggiando un caffè inaspettatamente buono, Mako non riesce a smettere di pensare alla nuova dipendente, a quanto sia caotica e celeste con quegli occhi colore del cielo e la maglietta dello stesso colore. E ride quando scopre che l'inchiostro blu con cui lei ha scritto nome si è asciugato sulla sua mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce il lontano 9 agosto 2014 (omg così tanto tempo è passato) in occasione dell'iniziativa indetta dalla community lj La piscina dei prompt per il suo compleanno: L'albero delle iniziaparole. Le regole erano semplici: l'utente A promptava, l'utente B fillava utilizzando una delle iniziaparole fornite, l'utente C scriveva il seguito.  
> Adesso siamo nel 2016 e io e Kuruccha abbiamo deciso di continuarla. I capitoli dispari sono i miei, quelli pari i suoi.

È solo un posto di lavoro in una caffetteria come tante altre e non appena ha ottenuto la borsa di studio non ha esitato a lasciarlo per dedicarsi anima e corpo agli studi, ma era il suo posto e in qualche modo si sente obbligato nei confronti del vecchio datore di lavoro che un anno e mezzo fa gli ha offerto un part time e un salario che gli hanno permesso di badare a se stesso e a suo fratello. Bolin dice che si è affezionato, ma non si tratta di questo; Mako è una persona metodica e responsabile, con uno spiccato senso del dovere. Quella mattina ha deciso di fare tappa in caffetteria solo per assicurarsi che il sostituto sia una persona capace e professionale. Niente sentimentalismi.

La prima cosa che nota è che manca una sedia ad uno dei tavolini in entrata. La seconda è che la coda procede un po' troppo lentamente e che dietro al bancone c'è fin troppo trambusto. La terza invece è che c'è un vago sentore di bruciato nell'aria. Quando finalmente arriva alla cassa, nota anche che il ripiano da lui sempre lasciato in perfetto ordine è cosparso di penne blu, post it celesti e scontrini sbagliati, inoltre il nuovo dipendente gli sta dando le spalle, quando invece dovrebbe essere pronto accogliere il cliente. Si schiarisce la voce e nemmeno allora la ragazza si volta, insistendo a mostrargli la coda con cui ha raccolto i capelli. La osserva armeggiare con la macchina del caffè, assestarle una pacca su un fianco, quindi borbottare un «Finalmente» poco rassicurante. «Arrivo subito» esclama poi, suscitando l'irritazione di alcune persona in fila, e sparisce nel retro per qualche minuto lasciando incustodita la macchina. Mako guarda con angoscia il caffè che riempie il bicchiere ed è pronto a saltare il bancone per premere il tasto arresta, ma la ragazza riemerge in tempo per farlo da sé. Quando finalmente lo guarda, si illumina. «Ma tu sei Mako!» esclama, indicando una foto appesa alla parete che lo ritrae con il proprietario, quindi prende una penna e inizia a scrivere il suo nome sul cartone. È tentato di farle notare che avrebbe dovuto farlo quando le dato l'ordinazione, non ora che sta pagando, ma è talmente allibito che gli muoiono le parole in bocca. Quella ragazza è un totale disastro, non comprende come abbia fatto ad ottenere il posto. «Io sono Korra» aggiunge e mentre gli porge il bicchiere tende l'altra mano per una stretta fuori luogo dato il numero di clienti che ingrossa la fila. Invece di andarsene indignato, il ragazzo ricambia, sicuramente stordito dal suo sorriso. «Avanti il prossimo» esclama subito dopo Korra, senza perdere l'entusiasmo, come se il suo primo giorno di lavoro non si stia rivelando un vero inferno da cui probabilmente non uscirà viva.

Mentre si avvia all'università sorseggiando un caffè inaspettatamente buono, Mako non riesce a smettere di pensare alla nuova dipendente, a quanto sia caotica e **celeste** con quegli occhi colore del cielo e la maglietta dello stesso colore. E ride quando scopre che l'inchiostro blu con cui lei ha scritto nome si è asciugato sulla sua mano.


	2. Chapter 2

La rivede un venerdì mattina, mentre passa di fretta davanti alla caffetteria con il testa solamente il pensiero dell’ultimo esame. Nemmeno s’accorge di lei che lo segue con lo sguardo e si precipita oltre il bancone gridandogli dietro uno dei suoi _Ehi!_ scombinati.

«Il caffè» gli dice, tre metri e una scottatura più in là, tendendogli un bicchiere con su scritto frettolosamente il nome _Jun_. La osserva riprendere fiato con le mani posate sulle ginocchia e non può fare a meno di notare che indossa lo stesso grembiule che portava anche lui; proprio quel grembiule che una volta era d'un bianco candido e non certo di quella sfumatura sbiadita di azzurro da lavaggio sbagliato.

«Signorina! La mia ordinazione!» strilla indignata una cliente. La famosa Jun, in tutta probabilità.

La ragazza – _com’è che si chiamava? Korra, forse?_ – lo fissa e gli fa cenno di prendere il bicchiere. «Tieni. È per te. Più o meno» dice, con lo sguardo che corre altrove.

Mako allunga la mano e afferra il bicchiere. «Grazie» risponde. Per la prima volta le sorride.


	3. Chapter 3

Senza quasi rendersene conto inizia a frequentare la caffetteria, dapprima solo al mattino prima di andare all'università e poi a volte anche al ritorno. Si stupisce della facilità con cui Korra è riuscita ad insinuarsi nella sua routine, non che lui in realtà abbia fatto davvero qualcosa per ostacolarla, ma dopo anni passati a fare l'adulto responsabile senza tempo per le distrazioni, ha creduto di essersi fossilizzato nelle abitudini di una vita e di aver perso l'occasione per essere giovane. Bolin lo prende in giro per questo e sostiene che Korra sia una ventata d'aria fresca per il suo povero fratello. A Mako ricorda piuttosto una scoppiettante e impertinente fiamma, pensiero che si guarda bene dal condividere.

«È carina?» gli chiede una mattina un suo compagno di corso e Mako lo guarda senza capire. È da poco arrivato in aula e tiene tra le mani il suo bicchiere di caffè mezzo vuoto. Ha fatto tardi perché si è fermato a parlare con Korra, ma non è troppo dispiaciuto, la lezione non è ancora iniziata. «La ragazza che ti fa il caffè» risponde e gli indica uno **scarabocchio** che non aveva notato sotto il suo nome. In inchiostro rigorosamente blu è annotato un numero di telefono. Poi il professore entra in aula e inizia a parlare, salvandolo dal dover rispondere alla domanda. _É carina, Korra?_


	4. Chapter 4

È Bolin a risolvere le sue indecisioni.

Non lo fa come al suo solito, con una pacca sulla spalla e un consiglio da ragazzino, no; semplicemente, dopo due giorni che il bicchiere del caffè è in bella mostra in cima alla scrivania sulla quale Mako passa i pomeriggi a studiare, lui lo prende e lo butta via.

«Ma scusa, era vuoto!» si giustifica Bolin quando lui va a chiedergli spiegazioni, e Mako non sa che torto dargli. Che suo fratello – proprio quel fratello che non fa mai le pulizie e potrebbe vivere in un letamaio – abbia deciso di riordinare casa _proprio quel giorno_ gli sembra tutt’altro che una casualità. Si accorge troppo tardi di non essersi segnato da nessuna parte quel numero di telefono, e prima di dormire passa un’ora intera a tentare inutilmente di ricordarlo.

Al mattino successivo si ripresenta in caffetteria. Ad uno dei tavolini, nascosto dietro un paio di occhiali da sole e con un falsissimo paio di baffi neri appiccicati sotto il naso, ritrova suo fratello.

Lo guarda sospirando, prende un vassoio e si mette in fila.


	5. Chapter 5

Sono le nove di sera quando Bolin lo avverte che sta uscendo e gli chiede se si vuole unire a lui e ai ragazzi del club di boxe che non vede da quasi un anno, ma Mako declina l'invito indicando la pila di libri che lo attende sulla scrivania. Poco dopo Bolin è solo un rumore di borbotti indistinti e passi sulle scale destinato a perdersi nel silenzio dell'appartamento.  
Con un sospiro (anche se ha deciso di restare a casa, non significa che si diverta) apre il primo volume e si immerge nella lettura.

Solo le dieci e mezza quando il telefono si illumina. Pensa subito al fratello, invece sul display campeggia il numero di Korra. Qualche giorno prima, stanco di essere spiato da Bolin, glielo ha chiesto. È stato molto imbarazzante, soprattutto spiegarle come ha fatto a perderlo, ma la ragazza ha sorriso e questa volta glielo ha scritto sulla mano, raccomandandogli però di non lavarsela prima di averlo salvato in rubrica.  
 _Stai studiando?_  
 _Come fai ad avere il mio numero? Comunque sì._  
 _Bolin._ — ovviamente è stato suo fratello, pensa senza però riuscire ad essere infastidito — _Mi serve il tuo aiuto._  
 _Che succede?_  
 _Sto litigando con la macchina del caffè. Non riesco a **dosare** le nuove cialde._  
Mako guarda il libro aperto, il quaderno degli appunti e l'evidenziatore giallo. Li osserva attentamente per un interminabile minuto, quindi scrive: _Dove sei?_ e la risposta non tarda ad arrivare.  
 _In caffetteria._  
Sembra proprio che per quella sera non studierà più.


	6. Chapter 6

«Ma cos’è che studi?»

Sono le tre del mattino, sono seduti per terra dietro il bancone con il grembiule azzurro a far da tovaglia, e gli argomenti su cui si è spostato il dialogo sono il risultato di un livello di ubriachezza raggiungibile solo dopo essersi scolati quasi mezzo litro di caffè a testa – perché davvero, le nuove cialde saranno anche state complicate da dosare, ma gli ultimi erano troppo buoni per poterli buttar via senza sensi di colpa, e perciò perché non berli?

«Ingegneria» le risponde, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Gli torna in mente la serata di studio persa, ma subito ne scaccia il pensiero: con tutto quel caffè in corpo potrà carburare almeno fino a mattina. «Ingegneria civile.»

Korra lo guarda e annuisce piano, con stampata in faccia l’espressione di qualcuno che non capisce molto bene quale sia l’argomento. Ma sono le tre del mattino, e Mako non ha nessuna voglia di pensare all’ingegneria, così – anche se da un lato avrebbe un sacco di domande da farle, _E tu cosa studi?, Come sei arrivata a lavorare qui?,_ \- lascia semplicemente cadere il discorso.

«Lo puoi salvare, sai» le dice invece, e lei di nuovo lo guarda con quella sua espressione interrogativa, così alla fine aggiunge «Il numero, intendo.»

Korra s’illumina. «Oh, sì, beh» gli risponde, affondando il viso nella tazza, «È già in rubrica da un pezzo.»


	7. Chapter 7

Da quando Bolin ha dato il suo numero a Korra, il telefono si illumina più spesso di quanto abbia mai fatto da quando l'ha comprato; non che gli dispiaccia.  
 _Il signor Pi si è di nuovo dimenticato il caffè._  
Mako sorride al ricordo del vecchietto che qualche giorno prima è entrato nel locale, ha ordinato, pagato e infine è uscito lasciando il cartone sul ripiano. Non fa in tempo a pensare ad una risposta, però, che il telefono si illumina nuovamente.  
 _Sei libero alle cinque?_  
Il ragazzo guarda l'orologio, segna le tre del pomeriggio, e pensa cosa possa accadere di lì a due ore, ma non gli viene in mente nulla.  
 _Che succede alle cinque?_  
Finisco di lavorare.  
Ma l'orario di chiusura non era alle sei?  
Devo fare una cosa, mi accompagni?  
Sai dov'è la biblioteca dell'università?  
Posso trovarla.  
E qualche secondo dopo aggiunge: Buono studio, a dopo.  
Mako ripone il telefono accanto alla bottiglietta d'acqua e riprende a leggere il libro, un sorriso ad increspargli le labbra.

Korra lo aspetta all'ingresso, le mani nascoste nelle tasche di un parka blu e lo sguardo che vaga sulla struttura dell'edificio.  
«Dove dobbiamo andare?» le chiede, finendo di sistemarsi la sciarpa rossa.  
«Mercatino» risponde «Devo comprare dei regali» e mentre si incamminano aggiunge «Per i figli di Tenzin, il mio maestro».


	8. Chapter 8

«È stato Bolin a sostituirti alla caffetteria,» dice Mako, afferrando meglio i manici della borsetta di carta. Non gli è chiaro come possa non essersi ancora strappata sul fondo, visto il gran peso dei regali che Korra ci ha stipato dentro. «Vero o falso?»

«Vero,» risponde lei, e annuendo affonda il naso nel bicchierone del caffè della concorrenza. Lo spionaggio è una delle arti del mestiere, almeno secondo il suo capo, e lei fa del suo meglio per dargli soddisfazione. «Mh, qua dentro hanno messo qualcosa di strano. Vero o falso?»

Mako allunga il collo verso di lei, accorgendosi troppo tardi che forse tentare di bere dal suo bicchiere non è la più educata delle mosse; sta per aprire la bocca e scusarsi quando Korra gli sorride e gli porge l’altro beccuccio del coperchio, quello che non ha ancora toccato.

«Allora?» chiede, ascoltandolo schioccare la lingua contro il palato. «Vero o falso?»

Mako non sa bene come siano finiti a fare quel gioco, né perché lo stiano ancora portando avanti; a ben vedere, però, non sa nemmeno perché stiano ancora vagando per la città, visto che Korra ha finito di sbrigare le sue commissioni da almeno un paio d’ore. «Falso. È solo un mix diverso di arabica. Con una buona percentuale di robusta, direi.»

Korra non sembra soddisfatta della risposta; prende un altro sorso di caffè. «Ma come li distingui?»

«Trucchi del mestiere» le risponde. È vero solo in parte, ma bluffare gli riesce bene.

«Io dico che c’è del caramello.»

«No. Ginseng, piuttosto, ma solo una traccia.»

Korra fissa il bicchiere. «Bah,» conclude, «Il nostro è comunque più buono.»

«Ricordati di dirlo anche al capo.»

«Ecco, a questo proposito...» attacca lei, ad occhi bassi.

«Non ti ha licenziata, vero?»

«No, no! Falso!»

La vede gesticolare e il caffè vola dappertutto, scappando dai fori nel coperchio per finire sul cappotto di Korra, sul marciapiede, contro la vetrina del negozio di scarpe lì accanto e chissà dove altro. Il disastro è tale che per un attimo Mako si scorda perfino di cercare in tasca un fazzoletto di carta e rimane immobile a calcolare i danni.

«Ops» commenta solamente lei. «Meglio che vada dentro a chiedere scusa.»

«Ti accompagno.»

«No, lascia stare, figurati» gli risponde, evasiva, allungando la mano per riprendersi la borsetta di carta. «Avrai un sacco da studiare. Non voglio farti perdere tempo qui a lavare i vetri.»

Korra non ha tutti i torti; quel tempo trascorso a girovagare in città ha già alterato la sua tabella di marcia, e Mako sa già che si ritroverà a fare le ore piccole per recuperare le tavole di design. Mollarla lì in una situazione del genere non gli sembra affatto educato, però.

Le basta il tempo di quelle elucubrazioni per sparire dietro la porta del negozio. «Non ti crucciare, sul serio» la sente dire, e la vede sparire oltre la soglia. «Ci vediamo presto!»

E così rimane immobile di fronte alla vetrina, con le braccia ciondoloni, senza poter controbattere. Controlla il cellulare - solo un messaggio di Bolin, _È stato gran-dio-so, non sapevo che lavorare in un locale fosse così divertente_ \- e gira i tacchi per tornare verso casa.

«Mako!» lo richiama una voce. È quella di Korra, ovviamente; è affacciata dalla porta del negozio. «Riguardo il capo, per il discorso di prima. Mi ha detto che ora che Wei se n’è andata ci sono delle ore scoperte nel primo turno. Magari ti interessa.»

Scompare di nuovo ancor prima che Mako possa risponderle, ma la notizia lo rende ben più felice di quanto lui stesso si aspettasse.

«Vero» dice, tra sé e sé, e sorride.


	9. Chapter 9

È rapido e sicuro nei movimenti, sa come muoversi e dove trovare le cose. In fondo ha lavorato lì per un anno e mezzo e coprire le ore lasciate scoperte da Wei è un po’ come tornare a casa.  
Quando però la carta dello scontrino finisce e il ragazzo che si occupa della cassa sta parlando al telefono con il capo, la sua immagine di efficiente cameriere si incrina.  
«Solo un secondo, mi scusi» dice al cliente. Apre tutti gli sportelli sotto al bancone, ma i rotoli di riserva non ci sono e non ha la più pallida idea di dove siano stati messi – _spostati_.  
«Prova nell’ultimo cassetto» gli suggerisce allora una voce nota e neanche a metà della coda c’è Korra che gli sorride.  
Fa come gli è stato detto e pochi minuti dopo la cassa è tornata ed emettere gli scontrini, mentre il collega si assenta nel ripostiglio cercando non ha capito cosa.  
«Un Chai Tea Latte» domanda la ragazza non appena arriva il suo turno e Mako ha un déjà vu.  
«Subito» replica «E grazie per prima».  
«Figurati» gli risponde e poi aggiunge «Sono felice che tu sia tornato».  
«Anche io» ammette. Forse ha ragione Bolin, forse un po’ si è affezionato a quella caffetteria. E poi qualche soldo in più va sempre bene, perché l’università costa e la borsa di studio non copre ogni cosa. Inoltre così, forse, ha la possibilità di vedere Korra più spesso e magari scoprire qualcosa in più su di lei, dato che sa così poco e invece vorrebbe sapere tutto – ma questo è un pensiero piccolo piccolo che tiene accuratamente segregato in un angolo della mente.  
Mentre le porge il bicchiere le loro mani si sfiorano e non ne è certo, ma gli sembra di vederla arrossire. Basta questo e Mako si ritrova a parlare senza nemmeno sapere cosa sta dicendo.  
«Stacco alle undici e mezza e prima delle due non ho lezione. Sei libera?»


	10. Chapter 10

La zuppa di spinaci nel piatto di Mako è lì da così tanto tempo che oramai è gelata. E non è che la zuppa di spinaci non gli piaccia, no; sta solo tentando di farla durare il più possibile per non dover sollevare lo sguardo. Ne raccoglie quanto basta sulla punta del cucchiaio e poi se lo porta alla bocca, senza mai alzare gli occhi se non per cercare il bicchiere o il tovagliolo. Nell'attimo di maggior coraggio si è spinto addirittura fino al cestino del pane.

«E così stai ancora lavorando in quella caffetteria.»

L'interlocutore di Korra è un uomo adulto; sui cinquant'anni, almeno secondo quanto Mako è in grado di stimare dalla sua voce e dalla breve occhiata che gli ha rivolto all’inizio. Se non avesse quella testa rasata e quella barba che lo fa assomigliare a un cantante metal sarebbe meno inquietante di così, e lui sarebbe in grado di guardarlo dritto in faccia. (O forse ad intimorirlo basterebbe il tono duro delle sue parole. Che è proprio quello che gli sta succedendo in quel momento, in fondo.)

«Dai, Tenzin, il Sully's è un bel posto.»

Tenzin - _il maestro_ , capisce Mako, facendo mente locale, perché ricorda di aver sentito quel nome nel pomeriggio che hanno trascorso a comprare i regali - non è affatto soddisfatto di quella risposta; lo sente sbuffare, e dal suono del risucchio dei cuscini di pelle capisce che dev'essersi lasciato cadere contro lo schienale della panca.

«E' una caffetteria. Non ti darà un futuro.»

«Per pensare al futuro c'è ancora tutto il tempo del mondo.»

«Lo sai che non sono della tua stessa idea.»

 «È solo un anno sabbatico» risponde Korra, col tono di una persona che ha già fatto lo stesso discorso almeno mille altre volte. «Non riuscirò mai a capire dove voglio andare, altrimenti. Ho bisogno di fermarmi e pensarci un po' su, tutto qua.»

Tenzin accoglie la sua risposta con un sospiro. Non dice altro; l'unico suono che rimane a riempire il cubicolo del ristorante è quello del cucchiaio contro il piatto di porcellana, e Mako cerca di fare ancora più piano.

«E tu cosa fai nella vita, ragazzo?» gli chiede alla fine l'uomo, e Mako capisce di essere spacciato; non può fare altro che incrociare il suo sguardo e rispondergli.

«Sono uno studente» dice. «Di ingegneria civile.»

«Interessante» gli risponde Tenzin, lisciandosi la barba. «E da quanto vi frequentate?»

Sta già per prendere fiato e lanciarsi in un'arringa di autodifesa - _no, ha sbagliato, noi non stiamo insieme, non il quel senso almeno, cioè, forse a ben vedere non mi dispiacerebbe, ma le giuro che non ho fatto niente, non mi picchi, la supplico_ \- quando Korra lo anticipa.

«Anche lui lavorava da Sully's, una volta, e da poco siamo di nuovo colleghi. Pranziamo insieme nello spazio tra i nostri turni» dice, proprio come se quella fosse già una routine consolidata.

_Era così facile_ , pensa Mako. In fondo, assomiglia molto alla verità. Annuisce con convinzione, posando il cucchiaio sul piatto finalmente vuoto. Korra scatta in piedi appena ne sente il tintinnio.

«Oh, che sbadata, il mio inizia proprio tra cinque minuti!» dice, artigliando tra le dita la stoffa della manica di Mako. La sua presa è fin troppo decisa; è come se dicesse _reggimi il gioco o non ne usciremo vivi_.

«Eh già» replica quindi seguendola, nonostante il sopracciglio di Tenzin si sia sollevato ad esprimere la sua scarsa convinzione.

«Pago tutto io!» grida Korra al suo maestro quando lei e Mako sono già di fronte alla cassa all'altro capo del locale. Si rivolge poi alla cameriera. «Aggiunga tre caffè al conto. Uno al tavolo e due da portar via.»

 

* * *

 

«Scusa» è la prima cosa che lei gli dice quando sono fuori dal Family Restaurant. «Speravo di fare più in fretta. Non credevo saremmo rimasti così a lungo.»

«Figurati» le dice, scrollando le spalle. «La colpa è mia. Ci ho messo un secolo a finire quella zuppa.»

Korra ride. «Una battuta del genere non me l'aspettavo proprio, da te!»

«E' Bolin quello col senso dell'umorismo.»

«Ma no. Era carina, sul serio.»

Camminano fianco a fianco sul marciapiede, verso il locale. Manca ancora quasi mezz'ora prima che inizi il turno di Korra.

«E così» dice Mako, e lo sputa fuori prima di ripensarci e decidere che la sua è una domanda fin troppo personale, «Ti sei presa una specie di anno sabbatico.»

«Già» risponde lei, e di nuovo sorride. «Ho frequentato medicina per un anno, ma non ero affatto tagliata. Poi sono passata a biologia, ma nemmeno quella era la mia strada. Non mi sentivo al mio posto né in un campo né nell'altro. Così ho pensato fosse meglio rifletterci un po' su.»

«E sei finita al Sully's.»

«Già. E ti dirò» commenta ancora, «Devo riuscire a gestire molte faccende contemporaneamente, e magari stare a contatto coi clienti non è la cosa più facile del mondo, però mi piace. Molto più che stare all'università. Anche se non sono ancora brava abbastanza.»

Mako non ha più dubbi; d'improvviso capisce perché neppure il suo capo ne abbia avuti, quando ha deciso di assumerla.

«Immagino vada bene così, allora» conclude, mandando giù l'ultimo sorso di caffè. Fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato, come d'abitudine; ora che è di nuovo un dipendente si sente legittimato ad essere ancora più critico nei confronti della concorrenza. «Che ne dici?»

«Il retrogusto è troppo amaro» gli risponde Korra. «Dev'essersi bruciato in macchina. Forse il filtro era troppo caldo.»

Mako annuisce soddisfatto.

«Impari in fretta.»


End file.
